


Rinberries and Cream

by FemmeFairie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Band, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeFairie/pseuds/FemmeFairie
Summary: Sayo Hikawa (18) has been acting strange; that is to say she’s been blushing and is unable to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. Rinko believes it may have to do with their newly bought apartment, and the awkward beginnings of a new relationship, but what could possibly be waiting in store, and why does it make them both so unbelievably flustered?A tale of first love and first times.Light build-up leads to a consensual and playful sex scene with cute aftercare (hint: strawberries). Mature audiences recommended!
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. The Butterfly Named Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Note to any minors: Please, please click away; this is not a story you want to read just yet, but if you choose to anyways, then that is at your own risk. This is an explicit story but I tried to create scenes that are still intimate and respectful to the characters and their development. So not smut without plot. But if you are one of my readers that prefers my fluff fanfics then please stay away or proceed with caution! I normally stay in the fluff realm but I decided to try my hand at intimate fics. I hope you all enjoy and read safely. This chapter is the LEAST explicit out of them all - the rest are entirely sexual. Love you all~

> After the gruelling demands that was a day of Roselia band practices, it was Rinko Shirokane’s greatest desire to abandon her keyboard for a chance to have her girlfriend, Sayo Hikawa, alone with her entirely.

_Seconds, minutes, hours into days . . . why was it that time passed so infinitely slow?_ If Rinko could, she would seize the clock on the wall herself and move the hour hand until it could be evening, when she and Sayo could return to their new apartment together.

The thought of the private apartment made her heart sing, untethered, in her chest; just how long had it been since their last minutes alone, and what would it be like now with their new home apart from the others? _No more secrets, or yearning glances over tea; just love, and love with no boundaries or exceptions._

_It’s an exciting time,_ thought Rinko, observing her girlfriend. Sayo was still focused dutifully on the sheet music for their new song, her eyes sharp in her peculiar, almost obsessive way of focus — a perfectionist’s gaze.

_Why can’t I wait for her to look at me?_

Rinko could almost hear their future conversation after practice — _can you not wait for me, Rinko, after all this time?_ Sayo would always bring this up on the bus ride to their apartment. Rinko’s favourite part of the ride was when Sayo would put her arm around Rinko’s shoulders, inviting her to lean her head into Sayo’s chest for the duration of the ride. The perfect journey. Whilst Sayo preferred to listen to music afterwards, Rinko was still content, being a more quiet and soft spoken person.

Sometimes Rinko, on a bold day, would grab Sayo’s hand and pull it into her lap. Sayo would blush and they would both smile.

But I _can_ wait, Rinko thought as she examined the focused mouth of her lover. _I will hold in this sweetness for as long as I can. I just need to wait._

For a girl like Rinko it was a dangerous game. She was easily attached, and easily focused on the ones she loved — even more enraptured by them than the improvement of her piano skills. While sometimes her sweet thoughts of Sayo bled into the music, and she had energy during their stages as the love overtook her, other times she was unable to focus. Love made her feel as if her heart was too quick, and it became an integral part of her already fluttering nerves. Sayo, on the other hand, was remarkably unbothered — her focus was a knife’s point. In a way, it almost angered Rinko, to think it was possible to be this unbothered.

Yukina sighed from across the room. Rinko was startled out of her thoughts. “I don’t know,” Yukina exclaimed, drawing attention from around the room, “if we’re completely prepared for Saturday’s performance, honestly.”

The eyes of the others quickly became muted; Yukina’s disappointment was a visceral thing, and not for the faint of heart. Even Ako looked up at their leader with an open mouth.

Sayo rose from her seat and carried herself to Yukina’s music stand. “No, Minato-san,” she said cooly. Her hand found Yukina’s shoulder and gripped it. “I think you’re wrong this time. We’ve practiced harder than ever before, and Ako and Rinko have both made great gains this time around.”

_Me?_ Rinko made eye contact with Sayo, questioning her praise. A brief glance was sent her way, but Rinko was disheartened to see no softness within it; there was a challenging element within it, but why? The hand still remained on Yukina’s shoulder, and Sayo still looked at Rinko, inquiring of something inside her.

_To speak?_

“We . . . we can do it, Minato-san — I-I promise! We’ve practiced harder than ever!”

As it did every time, Rinko’s quiet fortitude didn’t fail to make the other girl’s eyes widen. When a louder person like Yukina talked, people listened but were not surprised by the strength. When someone like Rinko, a natural wallflower, spoke loudly, people listened — however, she was not the person in the room that people expected such authority from and with such power. It guranteed respect. 

A flicker ran through Yukina’s eyes. She nodded curtly, and practice was put to a close with no further words initiated by either of the girls. When all agreed, all agreed. The days of endless fighting was over since the passing of World Fes. The trusted each other now.

Sayo sat back down in her chair, a pondering expression on her face. _Could it be she was thinking of my objections?_

“Are you coming, Sayo?”

Sayo looked up at Rinko and then Yukina. “No,” Sayo said, “I’m going to stay a little bit longer.”

_Finally._ “Me . . . me too,” added Rinko shyly.

“Fine by me,” Yukina replied. Ako, Rinko and Sayo exchanged knowing looks; they all knew that Yukina was planning to meet Lisa at the shared dorm, who had been feeling unwell since yesterday morning. The relationship between her and Yukina was newly formed, and it made Rinko happy to see two of her dearest friends grow closer in the way that her and Sayo had last year.

Ako, on the other hand, was perfectly happy to indulge in video games and approach love as a spectator; however, Rinko was always there regardless to support her and help her with all aspects of her life. With Ako-chan still living with the pair now . . . well that was an issue Rinko supposed only Ako would have to deal with.

Yukina and Ako hurried out of the room, waving their goodbyes.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Rinko approached Sayo and smiled. In a bold mood, the smaller, yet heavier, girl straddled Sayo’s lap, her thighs on either side of Sayo’s legs.

“Rinko!” Sayo’s face was the colour of ripe strawberries. The summer sun had left its glow on her, adding to the already flushed complexion.

“I . . . I’ve been waiting all day,” Rinko whimpered. Not waiting for a response, Rinko placed her lips on Sayo’s. The warmth spread through her body like honey. Rinko placed her hands around Sayo’s neck and pulled in her deeper into the kiss. With heightened awareness, Rinko noticed that Sayo’s lips tasted like strawberries, as well as were thickened by some sort of gloss or coating. Lip balm?

They parted. Sayo’s lips were swollen from the kiss. Reddened. Rinko licked her own daintfully and remarked on the strawberry flavour. “Is that what you were waiting for Shirokane-san?”

“Yes,” breathed Rinko. She grabbed Sayo by the hand and brought her up. “You don’t know how many times I planned that kiss in my head. Or even how many times I wanted to leave with you.”

Sayo sighed. “I don’t, huh? Or I do, and am just infinitely better at hiding it?” She smirked wryly and pinched Rinko’s cheek. “Or, maybe I even _like_ being a tease?”

Rinko blushed — it spread from her face down to her neck and chest. She held her tongue and looked away, crossing her arms. How embarrassing was it to be constantly called needy! And for once she had had the power but was teased again by the older girl.

Sayo’s eyes softened. “Rinko, I’m sorry, okay? But I want to make this up for you — come, let’s go home.”

“Sayo-chan,” Rinko said, still dazed from the kiss. “Why do you taste like . . . strawberries?”

Sayo blushed. “Well, maybe I’ve been thinking about the future too,” she admitted and grabbed the other’s hand with an excited smile. “I know how strawberries are one of your favourite things, you see?”

Rinko couldn’t help but smile. _She still is thinking of me, in her own way._

They left the practice room, hands intertwined. While Rinko could only feel the butterflies in her own stomach, she knew that somewhere Sayo also had her own.

On the way out, Rinko remarked again on the strawberry glaze left on her lips. Was it the sweetness of the fruit, or Sayo-chan, that was what she tasted?

* * *

> The train took longer than usual.

_Or at least,_ thought Rinko, _it seemed to._

There was something static in Sayo’s energy today, as if she had been fused with a live wire. All her shifting and jittering was starting to, if not annoy her, unsettle her slightly.

“Sayo?”

“Yes, Rin?”

The train clattered along the tracks and both girls startled, losing their grip on each other’s hands. Rinko held on to the hand rail for support. An older lady with ruddy cheeks eyed Rinko from where she sat with a bag of groceries. The judgement made her shiver.

“How much . . . How much coffee have you had today?”

Sayo coughed nervously into her arm. “Um, not much,” she stammered.

Rinko narrowed her eyes. _Not even a little?_ “Well then, I think you should rest well tonight. I can prepare you — I mean _us_ — um . . . a warm bath.”

_Us._ Such a short word, and yet it made the skin on Rinko’s arms grow gooseflesh. For so long it had been _I,_ Rinko, went to sleep. _I,_ Rinko, drinking tea. Now, so many variables had been rearranged. _I_ had formed with Sayo and became _us._ This word held much more possibilities, as if the two girls and their individual colours had combined and created a full palette of different colours. Now, _us_ could _do_ things. _Us_ could create things.

And Sayo noticed it too. “ _Us_?” she added, reddening at the ears. She began to play with the gothic rings on her fingers. The blue rose one — for Roselia — she twisted adeptly; it appeared to be a favoured fidget at times of discomfort. Sayo licked her lips, which still looked glossy, and added hesitantly: “You want _us_ to bathe?”

Rinko nodded. _Was that really so weird?_ Her and Ako had taken baths together all the time. Then again, Rinko supposed it was different territory when it came to her and Sayo’s relationship together . . . For friends to share a bath it was one thing, but for _lovers . . ._

“I mean it,” Rinko said. _And I still want it. We’re dating after all, why be prudish?_

_“_ Sure, Rinko, it’s just . . .” Sayo looked out the window, still fidgeting with her rings. The sentimental look on her face made Rinko’s heart ache — she hated the sight of those tightly drawn blue eyebrows, taunt like an untuned guitar. Yet wasn’t there something else? Was Sayo _embarassed?_ “I had something planned for _us_ already.” With those words, Sayo completely reddened. She turned away and buried her face into her purse. The old lady had begun to gawk at them.

_She’s . . . shy?_ Rinko felt her heart skip gently, moving with the motions of the train.

_Which events always made Sayo shy?_ When the connection was made, Rinko felt herself grow bashful too; it took everything in her to not hang her head with a racing heart. That was another thing — Rinko’s impatience to be alone with Sayo led to a great fluttering when the moment finally came.

_Finally,_ her heart elated, with her feet still firmly planted on the ground, _something to ease these restless butterflies._

The train came to a halt. The two girls, side by side, were angled away from each other, back to back; their eyes occasionally met excitingly with flushed cheeks. The older lady exited the train, and the couple followed behind, daring to hold their warm hands.

_It’s like electricity now,_ thought Rinko. _It’s like that energy I saw in her has been transferred to me through our contact. Now I’m a live wire, too._

As they walked along the park that bordered their apartment complex, the hot sun beating down on their bare shoulders, Rinko observed a quick motion: Sayo’s deft tongue, making a slowly executed rounds around her dewy pink lips. Then, as if she had caught on to Rinko’s franctic observations, the blue-haired girl smirked and winked at her girlfriend.

_Two can play that game, Sayo,_ thought Rinko. The shorter girl, in a swift motion, brought her finger up to Sayo’s parted lips. From there, she swiped along the gloss. As she pulled her finger away, however, she was met with a quick flick of the other’s tongue on that very same finger. Rinko gasped, aghast at her plan once again being trumped by Sayo’s own beguiling and equally flirty ones.

Regardless, Rinko met Sayo’s eyes wryly as she brought that same finger to her mouth and sucked it briefly. The other girl gasped and the old flustered Sayo returned.

“Tastes delicious,” Rinko remarked, pretending to observe the sky. By her ear, she could still hear Sayo’s breathing and the flight of a small velvet butterfly that had flown between their two heads; her own heart was pounding. “But, that, my love, was only an appetizer, no?”


	2. A Sweet Surprise

The first thing that Rinko noticed upon entering the room: One, the bed was freshly made, the covers neatly pulled to the top with the two pillows propped up; and two, the table in the kitchen had a bottle on top of it.

_What could it be?_ Sayo appeared nervous once again, and perhaps agitated even more by Rinko’s bold teasing in the park, so Rinko went forward on her own to examine the bottle.

_Is that . . . whipped cream?_ Rinko started when she noticed a small bowl behind it containing perfectly red and perfectly ripened strawberries. The seeds were bright yellow, bringing Rinko back to the thought of Sayo’s eyes, and then to Sayo.

“How lewd—” Rinko began, but was cut off by the gentle pushing of a strawberry into her mouth. Sayo met her eyes, pulling the shorter girl’s chin up to her level. Rinko let out a flustered moan from between her strawberry coated lips; she fought the urge to salivate from the sweetness she was beginning to taste. The anticipation was gruelling — but if she bit down was it the same as admitting defeat? To savour the treat . . . she couldn’t yet.

_I need to keep waiting._

“I’m going to undress myself, Rinko.”

Rinko’s teeth broke through the surface of the strawberry; in a gush the sweet water and insides flooded her tastebuds in a single dizzying gulp. Rinko licked the remainder of the juice off her lips, but still felt sticky to the touch and wondered just how much of the juice had trailed down her chin.

Sayo’s gaze softened. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes,” Rinko moaned. The softness had returned to her voice, but Rinko was not disappointed. Naturally, she was submissive and that was where she felt most comfortable. However, when it came to Sayo, Rinko loved to tease just as much as Sayo liked to dominate. Sayo, as Rinko had discovered, was quick to blush and even quicker to shake under Rinko’s steady hands. While Sayo maintained most of the power, it was always Rinko who had the last word — or _touch_ rather.

Sayo began to strip down, starting with her tank and bralette. Rinko reached out her hand to help.

“No, not yet,” Sayo said, moving the other girl’s hand gently away. “Just watch.”

_Is this how she plans to get me ready, by making me squirm in the discomfort of my own strong desires? If so,_ Rinko thought, _I will be completely wet by the time she touches me._

First it was practice and then the long ride home accompanied by the walk. In both scenarios, Rinko had the reins. Rinko had watched Sayo squirm under her flirtations. Sayo had retaliated, but Rinko had the last word.

Now, Sayo intended to remind Rinko just how needy she had been the whole day in her endless waiting for Sayo’s minstrations. _Naughty girl._

A throbbing warmth flooded Rinko’s privates; knowing herself, she was likely already wet just from the daydreams that had occupied her mind all day, wondering at Sayo’s next moves and how long it would be until their alone time. She imagined Sayo’s deft tongue — the one she had seen flick her finger so precisely — and moaned at the thought of it slipping between her folds for the first time in months. Sayo, although never practiced in the art, had an ability to hit the exact spots perfectly, with her tongue being uniquely pointed at the tip and just as dextrious as her slender fingers.

Sayo unclasped her bra. Her small and pale breasts formed two full points, extenuating her athletic build, the muscled shoulders, the toned stomach. Her fingers deftly travelled to her trackpants, untying them in a single swoop. Rinko imagined those fingers curling into her privates with the same ease and moaned again, grabbing at her pubic bone. Her fingers came back wet for she was wearing a skirt, and alas just having underwear underneath wasn’t enough to stop herself. _I wonder if I left anything on the train?_

Sayo’s trackpants fell to the floor. The taller girl grinned. “So needy already? I didn’t know that all I needed to make your pussy throb was to make you wait until the evening. But I wonder at how sweet it must be today?”

With Sayo now fully naked, Rinko stared at the other girl’s smooth mound. Rinko imagined a repetition of their first time, when Sayo had ground her pussy into Rinko’s. When Rinko was about to climax, Sayo had told Rinko to ride her thigh instead so she could receive all the pleasure entirely. It was a small gesture, but the had warmth filled her.

“Sa-Sayo . . . Sayo-chan! I can’t wait a-anymore!” Rinko bit her lip and tasted strawberries.

“Then, what do you want kitten?”

“I want you . . . to . . .”

Sayo placed a strawberry in her own mouth and bit down, licking the juices slowly. “You . . . want?”

_Her tongue keeps teasing me._

“I want _you_ , Sayo,” Rinko replied. Sayo’s blush returned and she broke character for a brief second. Rinko caught a glimpse of the abashed Sayo who was unsure of her next move.

“I want you too, Rinko,” Sayo said warmly. The sweet light returned to her eyes; the flushing of her cheeks brought a warm smile to Rinko’s face — if Sayo was always so calculated, it wouldn’t feel right; Rinko loved the moments the other girl squirmed and grew overwhelmed by the force of their attraction and love. It was perfectly human and perfectly Sayo Hikawa.

Sayo pulled Rinko in for a deep kiss, her strong arms wrapping around Rinko’s full waist. She began to trail her hands upwards, tracing her fingernails over the smaller girl’s clothed nipples. They immediately hardened under the gentle scratching motions.

“Ah!” Rinko moaned, leaning into the warm touch. The instant pleasure was heady. It felt as if in that moment Sayo had the keys to every entrance in Rinko’s brain and all she could think in the haze of all that endless pleasure was _more, more, more._

Rinko began to undress, assisted by Sayo’s smooth touches. Her bare back hit the edge of the bed. Rinko folded into Sayo’s body, moaning at the feeling of their breasts pressed against each other.

“Rinko,” said Sayo. “Lie down for me and I’ll show you what I planned.”

_Oh, the plan._ In the heat of Rinko’s desire and the rush of muddling hormones, Rinko had forgotten all about the ‘plan’ which had made Sayo so nervous in the first place. Rinko licked her lips in anticipation.

Sayo brought whipped cream over and the bowl of berries. She sprayed a dollop on each of Rinko’s nipples, then over her throbbing clit. Rinko fought back a moan as she felt the cold softness on her throbbing and touch-starved areas.

“You like that, kitten?” The cool-mannered Sayo had returned. Rinko felt herself jolt at the sultriness in which her girlfriend enuanciated the words; her voice had become all the more husky and demanding with desire. Rinko felt herself begin to quiver at the thighs with anticipation — finally, finally she was here in this moment.

“I, um—” Rinko stammered, now unable to think coherent thoughts with the introduction of a finger on the dollop of cream that covered her privates. Sayo let it wander. In a smooth motion, she teased from the slit to the clit, letting it linger on the swollen bud before raising it to her lips with a candid smile.

“Not for me,” she crooned, before placing the finger into Rinko’s mouth.

_How does she know me so well?_ Rinko felt herself overwhelmed with love and desire. The two together were almost heavy, but her body reacted in a way that made her feel as if she were on the clouds, flying — gravity reversed.

Rinko sucked the finger in return, swishing her tongue around and around Sayo’s finger. Sayo let out a deep moan that made Rinko’s insides flutter.

Sayo pulled back. With her blue hair now down, and her breasts illuminated in the backlight, Rinko saw her as an ethreal beauty. Boyishly cool from her defined muscles and sharp features, but also elegant and refined in her gentleness and hesitance. Sayo always knew when to stop and when to back off. Now was that time; she let Rinko rest for a moment on the bed and went to the bowl of strawberries.

Rinko sighed, feeling her heartbeat travel below. The cream had begun to melt with her increased temperature, dribbling white rivulets down her thighs and over the sides of her perky breasts; however, _it was nothing compared to what was soon to come,_ Rinko thought as she imagined not cream, but a warm tongue, in all the intimate areas she wished.

“Now,” said Sayo, “would you like to cum, my darling?”

_Yes, more than anything — I really, really want to._ Instead: “I . . .” A pink blush spread over her pale face.

“It seems like I need to warm you up still, Rinko-chan, before I move to the main meal.” Sayo placed a cold strawberry on each of her nipples, then between Rinko’s full thighs. Rinko bit her tongue to hold back the moan. _I can’t show her I’m ready yet, I need to tease and disobey her just a little bit longer!_

_It’s in my nature to tease until she can’t resist,_ Rinko thought with a small smirk. It was her way of winning.

“Then . . . one . . .” Sayo placed her mouth on Rinko’s left breast, tenderly sucking on the nipple, her tongue teasing the tip and receiving the whipped cream and strawberry.

“Delicious,” Sayo said and locked eyes with Rinko as she chewed and swallowed.

“Please,” Rinko moaned; it was getting hard to ignore the throbbing from below, even more so when Sayo continued to remark on things with such a husky voice.

“Patience, kitten. Now, two.” The second time Sayo placed her mouth on the second breast, this time lapping at the whipped cream and bringing her hands to twist the first, heavily swollen, nipple. Her leg she placed between Rinko’s thighs, pressing gently on her pussy.

_Crunch, swallow._

Rinko moaned and observed her view from the bottom; Sayo’s mouth had curved into a knowing smirk; letting go with a _pop_ she licked around her mouth to clear the second dollop of cream.

“I know what you want, Rinko, but I need you to tell me,” Sayo crooned. “We did one, we did two, but what’s next on the list?”

_She knows, but she wants to tease me. How can I not say what I want when I’m all riled up like this? I have to . . ._ “I want . . .”

“Me to . . . _eat_ you out?”

“Yes, please, yes!”

Sayo placed a tender kiss on Rinko’s forehead and then lips. Rinko moaned into the kiss, feeling her juices and the rest of the cream falling from her privates. _I don’t think I’ve ever been this wet in my life!_

Sayo settled down between Rinko’s thighs and moved her legs so that they were open, splayed alongside Sayo’s head. Carefully, she teased and trailed her fingers along the oozing slit, but being cautious not to stir or move the dollop of cream.

“Now,” whispered Sayo, “on to the main course.”

The minute Sayo’s mouth met Rinko’s centre, Rinko felt herself melt. First her stomach dropped and filled with butterflies. Then, her lower stomach filled with unbearable warmth.

Sayo started to lap slowly at the cream. Each lick made Rinko twitch. Sayo grinned from between her legs and brought her hands on Rinko’s navel to keep her centered. The warmth from Sayo’s hands seemed to travel to her stomach, stirring the already millions of butterflies that had flown at her first touch.

The cream all but gone, Sayo nibbled at the strawberry that rested on her most needy part — her clit. Her tongue swirled around it, taking off bits from the side but not yet touching the pearl in the centre.

_So close to it, so close._

In a single swoop, Sayo took the strawberry; in that quick moment, the flat of her tongue and the barest touch of teeth had landed on her swollen clit. Rinko melted into the touch, her toes curling in response.

“Sayo . . . _please.”_

Sayo licked her lips. “Begging now, Rinko?”

Rinko in a spur of the moment pulled the back of Sayo’s hair, a move Sayo had a hidden love for. Sayo’s ears grew red and her lips quirked.

“Yes, I’m begging,” Rinko said firmly. She let her long nails tickle behind the other girl’s ears. “I want you to _fuck_ me, Sayo.”

With the strength of Rinko’s words still lingering the room, a switch had gone off in Sayo’s brain. Sayo went to work on Rinko’s clit, her tongue lapping in circles, then side to side.

_How powerful I am — whatever I command, Sayo does, with eagerness._

Sayo had become fiercer since that command. A new move made Rinko jolt and scream Sayo’s name — the other girl had sucked on the exposed clit that she held back with her fingers, using that suction to then move it side to side in her mouth while her tongue flicked it. 

_I’m going to . . . I’m going to . . ._ “I’m going to cum, Sayo-chan!”

Sayo smirked. “Good girl.” Her other fingers slipped inside the hole and curled into her spot, making the warmth explode and also curl upwards. With the pressure of the fingers and Sayo’s tongue still licking at her clit, Rinko felt her breathing grow rapid and her limbs grow taunt.

And stopped.

Rinko moaned in response; the cold hit her body at once.

“Now, now,” Sayo crooned, “I want you to cum only on command, remember: one, two, _three.”_

Rinko nodded, her tongue heavy in her mouth.

Sayo began lapping again; her fingers curled once again inside her, her long fingers putting pressure on that sensitive spot. “One,” Sayo said. She pulled back and hit Rinko’s clit with the palm of her hand — Rinko jolted and screamed in ectasy — an orgasm had almost occured if not for the pause in between the licking and the slap. “Two.” Rinko removed her mouth and focused on pentration. Her fingers pulled in and out rapidly, making a loud squelting noise as the wetness dripped out of Rinko. “And . . .” Sayo placed her mouth just above the clit, still pounding; her warm breath tickled at the sensitive spot, but didn’t touch. “ _Three,”_ Sayo gasped and added her tongue to the mix with a sunction-like motion.

The orgasm was white-hot. Rinko convolted, her legs wrapping tight around the sides of Sayo’s face. Her vagina contracted around Sayo’s fingers and warmth spread from her toes to her stomach.

As the orgasm was riding out, Sayo whispered against her: “Scream my name so everyone can hear, _Rinko.”_

With pleasure coursing through her veins, Rinko let out a frantic repetition of the name she could not help but love. The sound was magic, a spell she casted, truer than any spell in her games. _Sayo, Sayo, Sayo._ Soon, the name lost its structure, and Rinko began to just moan, her words slurred. She let her head fall back, her hands still tangled in her lover’s hair.

“ _Sayo,”_ Rinko whispered, this time full of awe. When Sayo kissed her navel, Rinko felt her limbs sink and melt. “Sayo,” she whispered again, this time full of the light and wonderment of pure love. “ _Sayo,”_ — this one was barely a whisper, so gentle it flowed. There was no common name for the emotion this carried. It simply was.

“ _Rinko,”_ Sayo sighed and placed her head on the girl’s warm stomach.

“Sayo—”

“—Rinko.”

At the interjection of the two names, the girls smiled, and promptly, as couples who’s hour were spent lovemaking did, fell asleep to the rhythm of each other’s fluttering hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I can't believe I've officially started my first lewd scene. I think it went pretty well, and just so you know: it's not over just yet! 
> 
> I've always wanted to tackle a wlw love scene so I'm quite proud of my attempt. I think it's super important to have wlw scenes written by wlw/the female gaze :3 Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Sanctuary

The morning sun was not nearly as warm as the beloved teal-haired head that rested on Rinko’s midsection.

“Sayo,” Rinko breathed, more to herself than anything. It was borderline fantasy to imagine how they, the two of them, had gotten here. From years of hopeless pining and flushing cheeks at their first meeting, to the time Sayo had listened to Rinko's piano playing and placed her hands over Rinko's to instruct her, the long years after these two defining moments that followed: concerts, selling out shows, tours, practices . . . It all became a blur but for that day after World Fes, when Rinko had pulled Sayo aside after the show and confessed her feelings. 

_I can't take it anymore!_ The words were thrown across the empty practice room like an hourglass that had kept gathering memories, time, sand and had finally reached its definitive limit and released all that it contained. It overflowed within the confines of the room. Sayo stood, still as the words were in motion around her. A storm. _You're all I can think about_ were the next words, but these, Rinko remembered, were said much more gently, lovingly. Once the initial emotions were thrown out in that first sentence, Rinko felt herself sink into the gentleness that was her love for Sayo. A sweet smile emerged like a cloud parting for the sun. 

And, there was a brief moment in which Sayo seemed to feel it too: the warmth, the hope, the desire. She held out her ringed fingers, her delicate oval nails, as if desperate to reach out and bring love closer. Then, the hand fell and she turned away coolly. Rinko was left alone, her hand out in an imitation of Sayo, reaching for something beautiful and unattainable. _Was this how it was going to be, always?_ As if I'm underwater; as if only I can hear my love from below the surface, Sayo unaware from her boat above. 

It had not been the happy ending Rinko wanted. If it weren't for the memory of herself playing _Sanctuary_ only minutes ago, suddenly overcome with the desire to dedicate her playing to the guitarist by her side, the music pouring out of her as if it were blood, transferable, Rinko may have collapsed to the ground upon seeing Sayo's cold denial. 

_Dearest, you are my dearest._

Was there a hint of blush beneath Sayo's gold eyes, or was it just the stage makeup? 

_The prism of our dreams intertwine._

Rinko remembered the feel of the keys under her quick-moving hands like water. The transfer of her love to music. It was her best performance yet. 

_These budding sounds we've weaved . . ._

Oh, and those hands again: Sayo, in the practice room, guiding Rinko with her warm hands over top the other's. _Play as if your speaking from your soul._ From my soul? _As if you aren't afraid to reveal what's within, bad or good._ But what if I grow scared? _Then you know it needs to be played._ Their eyes locked. Sayo let her hands graze Rinko's wrists. 

_This is sanctuary, feeling one another, treasuring each one . . ._

And then the present moment had eclipsed it all. Rinko and Sayo reaching out with their hands, becoming each other's mirror in this world that was their own creation. 

_This clear water mirror shows us moving to the future._

Running. Rinko was running.

_Sanctuary. This is sanctuary._

When Rinko had found Sayo at the end of the road, her blue hair like the ocean's tide, drawing her to shore — were they no longer separated, one below and one above the water? — her eyes had immediately landed on to the tears on Sayo's cheeks. They sparkled in the wind like blinding comets. Rinko, mistaking it for anger, lurched backwards out of her orbit. 

"Rinko," Sayo had sobbed. 

"You . . . you don't love me, Sayo." 

"No," said Sayo. Rinko stared at the reflection of herself captured in Sayo's glittering eyes. Her cheeks were flushed like a rose's blush; love was written into every part of her own face. How come Sayo couldn't see it? "No, Rinko, you've gotten it all wrong. I _love_ you. That's why I'm crying." 

At their first embrace as lovers, Rinko had a fleeting memory of the song Sayo had helped to teach her. _Remember Rinko, music is like a seventh sense —_ _you have to feel it with your eyes closed to truly experience the magic._ A single chord was played by Rinko's light hands. Unrefined. High and soft like a bird's trill. Delicate. Sayo had turned to Rinko and whispered: _Like that._

A month later, after several dates and first times, Rinko and Sayo revealed their relationship to the band and promptly moved out. The piano they took with them. Everything fell into place. New feelings soon emerged. 

_And now I'm here with her._

Rinko honed in once again to the present. Sayo was sound asleep against her still, her bare chest rising and falling with her paced breathing. A smattering of hickies grazed the supple skin of her breasts and along the curve of her neck — Rinko’s work in the heat of the moment. Rinko felt herself coil warmly at the sight these lovebites; small strawberries of varying intensities. It made her pleased to see evidence of her love; it was her, after all, who had been so bold as to make the first move all this time.

_You're all I can think about!_ Rinko smiled at the memory but let them fall, gently like the ensuing sunlight. 

_But,_ Rinko thought, _last night's experience had been solely Sayo's idea._ Was she perhaps beginning to see herself more clearly? 

Sayo’s arm shifted and moved from Rinko’s evidently mussed hair to Rinko’s bare stomach. Sayo's bicep flexed with the movement and Rinko sighed at the sight of her treasured girl so close to her heart and soul. 

Her own body felt pleasantly heavy, tired from their lovemaking. A slight ache radiated from her navel, but nothing that distracted her from the bliss that was the morning sun and the warmth of her lover after a pleasant evening.

_I could lie like this for another night, and the next, and the next,_ mused Rinko, and closed her eyes for another moment.

There was a barely felt shift of Sayo’s head and arms. _Awake, or asleep?_

“Rinko-chan.”

Both opened their eyes.

“How do you feel, Rinko?” Sayo propped herself on to her side, stretching out her toned arms with a satisfied moan. Rinko turned to face her. 

“I feel . . . like I could do anything,” said Rinko, and turning her cheek with a blush: “But also a little sore.”

Sayo’s eyes widened; her cheeks echoed Rinko’s own. “Oh,” she said, “now that’s something we haven’t had previously. Have I grown stronger?”

“Well, it definitely felt like it,” Rinko laughed. Remembering last night was like a warm match against her navel; every glimpse of that night was felt in there, stirred by the memories. Rinko clenched her legs together. “You are talented . . . in more than just the-the guitar.” The blush deepened and Rinko felt as lightweight as a songbird. “I’ll have to . . . repay you at some point soon.”

“Oh,” breathed Sayo, who turned away suddenly and hid her face in the pillows. “Oh,” she repeated.

_Is this my invitation now?_

Sayo, who was on her stomach, was soon straddled by the boldened Rinko. A warm kiss was placed on the nape of her neck.

“The morning is still but long,” Rinko whispered against Sayo’s skin. Gooseflesh erupted across the other girl’s bare back and neck. “Turn over.”

“Rinko!”

Surprised by the shy girl’s forwardness, and feeling her passion, Sayo turned over. Rinko readjusted herself, placing her bare backside towards Sayo’s face and her face in between Sayo’s quivering thighs.

Rinko’s nails dugs into the skin and rough kisses were placed along her inner thighs, the top of her pubic bone.

Sayo moaned and quivered once more. “Rinko, please!”

“I like it when you beg, Sayo,” Rinko said, and straddled Sayo’s face, still angled so that while Sayo could access Rinko’s pussy, Rinko could also place her face in Sayo’s.

However, Rinko wasn’t going to allow for Sayo to steal the show once again — not when this was her repayment. Rinko made the first lick, kissing her partner’s swollen clit. The first taste was sweet and salty, like a strawberry dipped in cream.

“Ah! Rinko!” Sayo jolted, but was silenced by Rinko’s pussy which Rinko lowered until it met her mouth. Her full butt enveloped Sayo’s face but not without delicate positioning so that no one was hurt by the move. 

_I can finally return her favour,_ thought Rinko with love. 

Rinko swirled her tongue around her partner’s clit. Gradually, her tempo increased and she began to add different motions; Sayo’s favourite — to which she let out a large moan — was when Rinko used her fingers to completely expose the clit, and then tapped her tongue across it rhythmically. Sweet moans began to fill the morning air, still so tender. 

Rinko quivered as she felt a warm tongue brush over her folds. A warm moan against her made Rinko shudder. 

“Sayo . . . it’s supposed to be . . . supposed to be _my_ gift—” The shyer girl was quickly cut off by her own moans as Sayo held her tongue flat against Rinko’s clit. A devious finger flirted with the rim of her asshole.

“You’re my gift,” said Sayo, who squeezed the other’s cheek. Her nails dug in and Rinko squealed.

_This is how it always is, Sayo. You are so selfless. But—_

Rinko continued her licking motions, adding in her fingers to the mix. Sayo’s breathing began to become stuttered and punctuated by tiny gasps.

“Rinko, don’t stop.” Sayo’s movements had stopped now, at least the tongue, and she now let her mouth breath into Rinko's entrance. Her nails gripped each of Rinko's cheeks. 

“Are you—” Rinko stammered. _In, out, in, out._ Rinko loved to watch the throbbing of Sayo’s pussy. While barely able to detect it, Rinko still was able to notice the increase of wetness on her fingers, the shine on Sayo’s labia, and the way the clit had swelled to twice its size at her increasing touches. This was the best part, in her opinion; watching Sayo’s pleasure grow was almost as good as being pleased herself. Perhaps she was selfless too. 

“Yes!”

Sayo moaned into Rinko’s pussy, her nails digging into Rinko’s firm thighs. The reverberation of Sayo’s moans into Rinko’s pussy pushed Rinko also to the brink of orgasm. As if sensing this, Sayo went back to eating Rinko out, and Rinko began to do the same: licking Sayo while moaning and quivering.

_Again, it’s going to happen._

“Sayo!”

The two girls quicken their motions. The release was intense, for Rinko. Her pussy was still sensitive from last night and with the second wave it was felt even more intensely than the last. Rinko felt herself slacken and sink into the other girl's ministrations while still maintaining her own. 

Slowly, they turned to face each other again, chests heaving rapidly. 

“And it all started with strawberries, huh?” Sayo said, her voice raspy with pleasure. Rinko tangled their hands together and pressed a kiss against her palms.

“No,” said Rinko, smiling, “it all started when you first told me you loved me back, and then hoped to surprise me no matter what.”

_Like a cloud that had parted for the sun, I had found her love. Like a person underwater I had reached for her, the one sailing above. But eventually, eventually we reached each other. Eventually she could hear my calls from above the sea._

The girls rose together, stretching out their knots and kinks. The filtered morning light softly illuminated Sayo's bare body. Her sloped shoulders reached out in the light; a smooth and agile hand was extended in Rinko's direction.

_Like it had before. But now . . ._

Rinko took Sayo's hand without hesitation. It was like hearing a song for the first time, the kind that you felt read you so well. The ones that had been written for your heart. 

"Shower?" 

"Yes," breathed Rinko in reply and followed her hand intertwined delicately as her lover led her forward. Connected. 

Sayo started the shower. Heat rose and warmed Rinko's bare and sweat dampened skin. Rinko watched the outline of Sayo's bare back against the shower light. Mist curled around the scarlet lovebites on the sides of her neck. A sudden emotion came over Rinko. 

_I . . . I just—_

She wrapped her arms tightly around Sayo. Sayo gasped. Eventually, she settled into Rinko's warm touch. Words didn't need to exist in the space of these feelings. The moment simply was, and Rinko's heart simply was as well. Beating, feeling, loving. _Can you hear the song of my heart against your back?_

After several moments the girls separated and headed into the warm shower, a small flitting smile on Sayo's lips. The water and steam curled around them but Rinko could only see one thing: Her lover, above water, and her, reaching out for her from the depths of her love. 

_I've reached her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I hope I didn't make you cry too much. The emotions seemed to come naturally so I let them come. As much as I seem to like this new experience of writing smut, I simply can't let go of my metaphors and emotions too! I hope that you enjoyed this fic from me. I'll be writing more when I can but consider this piece completed! :)


End file.
